sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Laurence Rosenthal
|birth_place =Detroit, Michigan, United States | death_date = | occupation = Composer, arranger, conductor | instrument = | genre = Film score | years_active = 1955–2002 | website = http://www.laurencerosenthal.com }} Laurence Rosenthal (born November 4, 1926) is an American composer, arranger and conductor for theater, television and film. Biography Born in Detroit, Michigan, Rosenthal attended the Eastman School of Music in Rochester, New York, where he studied piano and composition. He then studied in Paris with Nadia Boulanger. Among his best-known film scores are A Raisin in the Sun, The Miracle Worker, Becket, The Island of Dr. Moreau, Clash of the Titans, The Return of a Man Called Horse and Meetings with Remarkable Men. Rosenthal's Broadway arranging credits include The Music Man and Donnybrook!. He composed for Sherry!, A Patriot for Me and Take Me Along (dance music only). Filmography Awards Rosenthal has also been nominated for two Oscars and two Golden Globes. He has won six Emmy Awards and been nominated for an additional six more. Academy Awards |- | 1964 | Becket | Best Original Score | |- | 1972 | Man of La Mancha | Best Song Score and Adaptation | Emmy Awards |+ Primetime Emmys |- | rowspan=2 | 1966 | rowspan=2 | Michelangelo: The Last Giant | Individual Achievements in Music - Conducting | |- | Individual Achievements in Music - Composition | |- | 1974 | Portrait: A Man Whose Name Was John | Best Music Composition - For a Special Program | |- | 1982 | The Letter | Outstanding Achievement in Music Composition for a Limited Series or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) | |- | 1983 | Who Will Love My Children? | Outstanding Achievement in Music Composition for a Limited Series or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) | |- | 1986 | Peter the Great | Outstanding Achievement in Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) | |- | 1987 | Anastasia: The Mystery of Anna | Outstanding Achievement in Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) | |- | 1988 | The Bourne Identity | Outstanding Achievement in Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) | |- | 1992 | The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles | Outstanding Individual Achievement in Main Title Theme Music | |- | 1993 | The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (For episode "Vienna, 1908") | Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) | |- | 1994 | The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles (For episode "Ireland, 1916") | Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Series (Dramatic Underscore) | |- | 1995 | The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Hollywood Follies | Outstanding Individual Achievement in Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) | |- | 1997 | The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Travels with Father | Outstanding Music Composition for a Miniseries or a Special (Dramatic Underscore) | |- Golden Globe Awards |- | 1964 | Becket | Best Original Score | |- | 1972 | "Rain Falls Anywhere It Wants To" (from The African Elephant) | Best Original Song | References External links * * * Category:Laurence Rosenthal Category:Living people Category:1926 births Category:American male composers Category:21st-century American composers Category:Eastman School of Music alumni Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Musicians from Detroit Category:Pupils of Nadia Boulanger Category:21st-century male musicians Category:Jerry Goldsmith Category:Alexander Courage Category:Don Davis (composer) Category:John Debney Category:Bruce Broughton Category:William Ross Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:Joel McNeely Category:Carmine Coppola Category:John Williams Category:Bernard Herrmann Category:Henry Mancini Category:Elmer Bernstein Category:Dennis McCarthy (composer) Category:Morton Stevens Category:Georges Delerue Category:Stanley Myers Category:Leonard Rosenman Category:John Barry (composer) Category:Alan and Marilyn Bergman Category:Bear McCreary